


Local Adventures

by MintIceTea



Series: Rumbelle Tumblr Events [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Full Monty (1997)
Genre: Anyelle, F/M, Gazelle - Freeform, Rumbelle Secret Santa, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintIceTea/pseuds/MintIceTea
Summary: The magnet for trouble and the stubborn adventuress decide to try some urban exploring. (They both seem to take an unorthodox approach into impressing each other.)On the bight side, it seems to be working.





	Local Adventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smartgirlsaremean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartgirlsaremean/gifts).



> +Rumbelle Secret Santa gift for @smartgirlsaremean! I probably took your prompts in a way different direction than you expected, lol, I hope you’re happy with the strange place this ended up!
> 
> +Prompts were “cough medicine”, “thermostat”, “holiday”, and “myth” - the last admittedly I played a little fast and loose with - it evolved into “urban legend” and whoops, Sheffield’s got a few of those. 
> 
> +Disclaimer: The closet I’ve ever come to Sheffield is Sheffield, TX - therefore all my information comes from the interwebs. :V
> 
> +Disclaimer pt. 2: Time is wonky - s’pposed to be a year after the film, even though Megatron wasn’t “discovered” until about 2010. ;)

 “I think you’re lying to me.”

Belle laughs in response to his grumbling. “I promise you they’re in there.”

“Belle, I think the bloody crown jewels are in here – but not the decorations – ah, wait.” Gaz disappears from the waist up into the attic again. “It just has a tree drawn on the side, right?”

“Yes! That’s the one!” Belle stands by the foot of the ladder, ready for him to hand the box down to her. “Thank you!”

He shrugs off her help, but lets her lead and open the stairwell door that separates her flat from the shop downstairs. They are technically open, but the mornings are usually slow enough for them to take their time to get the shop set up. “Why just a drawing of a tree? Couldn’t be bothered to write ‘Christmas Decorations?’”

“In my defense – last Christmas was really rough running this place by myself. I may not have been fully sane when I packed everything up.” Belle tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, remembering how she barely managed to get the decorations up on the 23rd and almost cried taking them down within a week.

“Aye, why’s it thrown in the back, I got it.” He places the box on the counter and reaches for the scissors, slicing open the tape easily. In the box is a wide collection of handmade paper decorations for the shop. “Did you make all these yourself?”

Belle nods, pulling out an alarmingly detailed snowflake chain. “I worked hard on them and that’s my final argument for why I’m putting these up in November so zip it.”

“You win. I swear I will say nothing else about it.” Gaz pulls a cardboard snowman out of the box, unfolding it. “Jus’ tell me where you want all this.”

“Um, actually. Do – do you think Nathan would want to help?” She holds her garland of snowflakes out, stretched arm to arm it still puddles on the floor at her feet. 

He glances at her. This isn’t the first time she has requested that he bring Nathan over. She’s quite fond of the boy, and often invites him to hang out at the bookshop while Gaz is on the clock. At first Gaz was worried Nathan would find it boring, or worse embarrassing (a job as a shelf-stocker and salesman in a bookshop isn’t the most glamourous). But Nathan had a blooming interest in reading that Gaz was surprised to discover, and was more than happy to spend a few hours poking around in _Dusty Jackets_.

It feels rather cozy and domestic to have both of them nearby in the warm little shop.

“I’ll ask him –  I’ll see if he wants to help out on Sunday or something if you can contain yourself for a couple of days.”

“I think I can control myself.” She makes a face at him as she folds the decorations back into the box. “Thank you for digging them out in anycase.”

He waves off her gratitude, but grins as she moves to stand next to him, leaning up against the counter. “Got to earn my bread somehow, eh?”

“Well, technically I only hired you to stock.” She teases, elbowing him gently. “You just happen to be a marvelous salesman.”

“Whatever you tell yourself, love. I happen to know it’s because I’m roguishly handsome and you can’t get enough.”

“Oh, of course.” Belle nods sagely. She eyes the archway near the front entrance, speculatively. “I’ve considered hanging mistletoe to seduce you, but I’m afraid it will attract all your adoring fans and I can’t handle that amount of competition.”

He laughs, delighted. “I wouldn’t say no to that.”

They’re interrupted by the dinging of the shop bell. And they trade smiles as a trio of old ladies come in.

“Good thing we didn’t hang mistletoe,” he stage whispers to her, earning himself a playful smack on his shoulder before she goes over to greet the customers.

* * *

Belle had moved to Sheffield barely more than a year ago, and was still eager to explore. Gaz doesn’t quite understand her odd enthusiasm for the city, but it’s charming nonetheless.

Even if the places on her must-visit list are a little…unusual.

“You aren’t missing much,” Gaz shrugs, carrying a box of books out of the back, followed closely by the shop cat, “it was just a big ‘ole in the road. It was run down anyway.”

Belle looks at the old travel magazine forlornly. “But still, I can’t even see where it used to be with them putting all the tram lines over it.”

“There’s better spots underground anyway. Heard about down in the storm drains? Some of them are big enough to surf in.” He squats down to put the books away, knowing already that the feline is going to climb in the box the moment he looks away.

There’s a pause where Belle seems to be thinking about what he says. Finally, she speaks up.

“No, now you’re messing with me.”

Gaz pops back up from behind the low shelf. “No, I swear on my own grave I’m not!” He waves the book he had been stocking as emphasis. “I wasn’t lyin’ about dancing up on stage and I’m not lying about this!” He glances down. “Puck, you cheeky bastard.” The cat hunkers lower in the box, eyes wide and ready to lash at Gaz’s hand if he reaches down.

“Have you ever been?”

“Down in the tunnels? Yeah, I have. Actually surfing? Do I look like I own a surfboard?” He gestures at himself, looking respectable in his shop uniform.

(Covered in cat hair, but still.)  

“Would you mind showing me?”

“The tunnels, really? It’s winter, you maniac.”

“I’ve got a couple pairs of waders from when my dad used to take me fishing.” Gaz cocks his head at her, his lips twitching in disbelief, but she seems serious. “It’s supposed to be even warmer tomorrow if you’re feeling up for an adventure.” She wheedles.

“You’re serious.” He can’t help but smile.

“Of course! I love exploring!” She gives him a sly look. “There was an empty house in my neighborhood when I was in high school that I’d sneak into all the time.”

“I should’ve figured ‘stay out’ signs mean nothing to you.” He considers, it’s been an abnormally warm November – and it hasn’t rained within the last week or so, the tunnels shouldn’t be _too_ flooded. But he’s getting a little old to go traipsing about in the drains.

Ah, who is he kidding. Her eagerness is infections. (Not to mention there is very little he wouldn’t do to spend time with her outside of work).

“It’s still gonna be fucking cold.” He warns, and her grin is answer enough.

* * *

“Should’ve brought your surfboard.” Gaz comments, even though he doesn’t plan to go that deep into the drains, getting them lost would not bode well for him. Belle agrees, already planning to come back in summer. In light of the chill that still lingered, Belle had declared their trip would end when she ran out of film.

Gaz had a feeling most of the pictures were going to be unflattering ones of him from behind.

“Sold it when I left for college.” Belle answers, her steps splashing behind him. “I wasn’t very good anyway. You may not have noticed but I’m not the most graceful creature.” Her camera clicks away, the flash blinding in the near darkness.

“Well, I don’t trust you on ladders if that’s what you’re implying.”

“I’m getting better! Smile!”

He obeys, posing against the nearest wall. “Aye, I’ve only had to catch you, what, nine, ten times?”

“It was once! Oh!” Her foot slides out from under her, and is only saved by Gaz’s grip on her elbow.

The water in the tunnels, thankfully, weren’t as deep as Gaz feared, to his hips at the highest. And the pair of waders Belle supplied keeps them dry. (Though the pair Gaz is wearing is unflatteringly large. The curl of Belle’s lips in her amusement was well worth it.)

It’s a pleasant, if unusual afternoon, spent splashing about in the tunnels. There’s a slight feeling that they’re not supposed to be there. Something that Gaz is just about used to, but it gives Belle a rush – she’s chatting and nearly skipping at some points in their explorations.

“That’s about it on film!” He hears her call from around the bend. He sloshes to catch up with her. “Just a couple more shots.”

“Give here, then.” He takes the polaroid from her. “Now go one, smile and pose.” He waves a hand, finishing off the roll with pictures of her fooling around.

They don’t find out until she develops the film, but he got the exact moment she lost her footing.

“God. I’m soaked!” Belle wrings out her hair as they step back out into the daylight.

“I tend to have that effect on women.”

“Gaz! You’re terrible.” Belle laughs, her eyes crinkling with a smile. “I need a shower.”

Gaz’s throat works for a second, trying to get the words out casually.

“My place is closer, and I’ve got hot water even if the thermostat is acting up.”

* * *

As soon as the water is running, Gaz fumbles out of the waders, tossing them somewhere towards the kitchen. He gives his bed a critical stare, unmade, it’s been a bit since the sheets have been washed. He scrubs at his face. He doesn’t know how long Belle will be in the shower, but maybe long enough for him to change the sheets?

Needless to say – high-speed bed changing isn’t one of his skill sets. Belle finds him cussing out the fitted sheet. The look, she gives him, eyebrows raised, and lips quirked say more than words could.

 “Aye, uh, just make yourself at home.” He snags a clean pair of clothes, berating himself for not offering some to her earlier. “Did you, ah, want something dry to put on?”

She looks down at her damp shirt. “Hm, it’ll dry quick enough, don’t worry. Mind if use your kitchen to make a cuppa?”

“Oh. No, go right ahead.”

Gaz rushes through his shower – he didn’t want to leave Belle alone too long, and well, this building was old and it didn’t take much to use up the hot water. He’s shaking as he hurriedly dries off.

It actually takes him a moment to find her. He doesn’t see her in the kitchen, where he expects her to be. And a glance in the bedroom shows the room just as he left it. (Not that he expects different.)

His gaze skims over her in the living room, not seeing where she’s dozing until he spots the cup of tea next to her.

“Belle?” He kneels down beside the sofa, reaching up to brush her still-damp hair out of her face. “Love, wake up.”

“Mm?” His heart flutters as she stirs, subconsciously leaning into his hand on her cheek. “Sorry.”

“Hey, don’t worry, you’re welcome to stay as long as you like. But you might mess up your neck sleeping like that.”

“Urgh.” She sits up, rubbing her forehead. “I didn’t realize how tired I was until I sat down.” Scrunching her nose, she lifts her arms overhead in a stretch.

God, he’s glad he stayed kneeling. This is a _wonderfu_ l angle.

“I’m sorry, Gaz, but I’m gonna go ahead and head home.”

“You sure? Want me to drive you?” She had driven over to pick him up for their adventure, but he doesn’t mind walking home if she needed him to. “You’re welcome to stay.”

She smiles at him, running her hand through his hair briefly. It feels so good, he barely manages to suppress a moan.  

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Gaz.”

* * *

It’s not Gaz’s weekend with Nath, but Mandy has no complaints about letting Nathan go with Gaz Sunday afternoon. Nathan even begs to spend the night which does wonders for Gaz’s soul. His place may not be as nice as _Barry’s_ but his son still wants to stay with him.

Nathan’s backpack is loaded down – both with stuff for school the next day, and, Nathan reports, Christmas decorations.

“I asked Mum if we could give Belle those old Christmas mobiles we made when I was five.”

“I bet she was glad of that! She always said they were too loud.” Gaz laughs. Mandy had often tried to pass on that collection to Gaz after the divorce, but Nathan never let her – wanting to hang them off the banister in the new house. And while Mandy would always swear that she loved everything that Nathan made, Gaz knew that the scrap-metal windchimes grated on her nerves after the first two hours.

“Is that okay? I know you wanted them.”

“Yeah, boy-o, that’s fine – I’ll get to see ‘em everyday at work. What’s better than that?” He slaps Nathan’s backpack, the metal inside clanging. They slowed as they reached the darkened shop – it’s usually closed on the weekends, but Belle was supposed to be expecting them.

Nathan tries the door, but it’s locked. Gaz knocks loudly. “Belle? You home?”

“Thought you said—”

“Aye, she said she wanted to.” He presses his face against the glass, still not seeing her. “Just a mo’.” Digging in his jacket pocket reveals his key, and they slip inside.

Nathan sets his pack down on one of the low tables, and begins unloading the decorations, while Gaz peers into the back. Belle, nor Puck, are anywhere to be found and Gaz hesitantly tries the knob that leads up to her apartment. It’s locked as well.

Alright then.

“No Belle?”

“I’ll ring her real quick.” Gaz says, feeling a bit guilty. As if he’s harassing her. But she was so looking forward to decorating today.

But. Yesterday she seemed a bit… off? They have always flirted with each other, since the first day they met. But still, did he take it too far yesterday? He wasn’t exactly subtle in changing the sheets.

She doesn’t answer – though he hears the phone ring upstairs. It goes to voicemail, the _beep!_ in his ear startling him. “Ah – it’s Gaz, and ah, Nath. Just checkin’ on ya, I guess. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Should we go upstairs?” Nathan asks.

“Nah, if she doesn’t want to see us – well, we can take a hint.” He users his son out, unable to label the feeling in the pit of his stomach as anything other than hurt. “What do you say I take you to see that bug movie you were going on about?”

“I’ve already seen it.”

* * *

Gaz nearly burns his hand on the kettle when the phone rings loudly behind him.

“Hello?” Gaz covers the phone with his still stinging hand to greet Nathan as he stumbles in, shirt misbuttoned. “Hey, boy-o. Making breakfast.” He nods towards the stove, where admittedly, the eggs are looking a bit burnt already.

Nathan glances at the pan, turns off the burner, and reaches into the cupboard for a bowl to pour himself some cereal. Gaz shoots him a look.

“Hello? Gaz?” A tinny voice brings his attention back to the phone. “Are you there?”

“Yeah?” He waits a moment for the caller to finishing coughing, and it isn’t until then that he realizes who it is. “Belle? Is that you? God, you sound terrible!”

“Two cups of tea and I still barely have a voice.” Belle responds with a raspy sigh. “I woke up sick this morning, I’m not going to be up for decorating today.”

“It’s cause I dragged you all around the sewers, isn’t it?” Gaz groans, scrubbing his hand over his face.

 “You did what?” Nathan asks around a mouthful of cereal. “What’s wrong with you? Can’t you take her on a normal date?”

Gaz shoves Nathan’s shoulders. “Quiet you.”

Belle coughs into the phone, laughing. “Well, I don’t think that helped? But I had a bit of a headache before we started yesterday.”

“Why didn’t you say anything? I wasn’t forcing you to go.”

She’s quiet for a moment. “I know. But I wanted to go with you. I like spending time with you, Gaz.”

Gaz is suddenly very ware of Nathan’s attentive gaze, and how quick he was to judge her yesterday. “I like spending time with you too. We just don’t have to spend it in the storm drains.”

“Let’s just go out for chips next time?” He can hear the tired smile in her voice, one of his own creeping across his face.

“Yeah, that sounds good. You just stay in bed t’day, alright? Do you need anything?”

“No, no,” she yawns, and he can just visualize her waving him off. “No, I’ll be fine. The medicine is starting to kick in.”

“You sure? I’ll be in an about an hour.”

“Gaz, no.” Another yawn. “You’ve got Nathan today, it’s fine. I can’t keep my eyes open, I’m going to rest for a bit, I’ll see you on Monday.”

“Belle? Belle? ‘lo?” Gaz sighs, hearing the dial tone.

“Is she okay?” Nathan asks.

“She’s sick, but I’ll go check on her. Sounds like she thinks it’s still Sunday though.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah.” Gaz reaches for his coat. “And watch your mouth, your mum doesn’t like it.”

* * *

Belle wakes slowly, not wanting to open her eyes – they feel crusted shut and she groans. Burying her face deeper into the pillow. She’s vaguely aware of the phone in her hand being removed.

_Ah, must’ve fallen asleep talking to Ruby again. Mum isn’t going to be happy about the phone bill._

“Belle? Belle, love, are you awake?”

But it’s not Belle’s mom who wakes her, but Gaz. She blinks her eyes open to see his face leaning over her. “Gaz? What are you doing here?”

“Ah, Belle.” His smile is relieved. “You fell asleep on the phone, so I came over to check on you.” A loud meow from his feet caused him to look down. “And feed Pucky I guess.”

“I fed him earlier this morning?” It turns into a question at his face. “What?”

“Belle, what day is today?”

“It’s Sunday?” Belle scrubs at her eyes, but now that she thinks about it she distinctly remembers glancing at the calendar.

“It’s Monday.”

“Fuck!” She sits up suddenly, swaying as she does, she grabs forward, ending up with a fistful of Gaz’s shirt. He sits on the bed beside her, guiding her to lay back down.

“Okay, look. We don’t need to open the shop today.”

“I need to take a shower,” Belle groans, sitting up again, slowly this time, using his shoulder as leverage.

“Just, ah, be careful? Do you want help?” His hand is at her low back, and god she must be running a fever if his hand is cold through her thin nightshirt.

Belle smiles, sniffling as she does, he was obviously eager and trying not to show it. “I’ll go slow, I promise. I would really appreciate you taking care of Puck though.”

Still, Gaz listens surreptitiously at the door until he hears the water start. He has to shake himself out of a brief but persistent image of joining her, and forces himself away from the door into the kitchen. He dumps a couple scoops into Puck’s bowl as the cat scolds him loudly the entire time.

One the feline is occupied, Gaz reaches for the landline hanging on the wall. It’s about to go to voicemail when it’s finally picked up.

“Ey, Mandy, it’s Gaz.”

“Garry? What are you doing ringing me at work? Is Nathan alright?” Her voice is worried.

“Yeah, yeah, he’s fine. I jus’ wanted to ask what you got for him the last time he had the flu.”

“…are _you_ alright?” She sounds much less worried now, and Gaz almost snorts.

“Friend of mine is sick and wanted to pick her up some stuff.”

“Would this friend happen to be the Belle that Nathan says you’re sweet on?” She teases, but apologizes when he starts making a sound of protest. “Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it. Glad you’ve got someone, Garry, I really am. You got a pen? Has she got much of a fever?”

* * *

Belle must be more exhausted than she thought, she manages the shower fine – but after drying off and changing her pajamas she’s ready to crawl back into bed. She’s only vaguely aware of Gaz hovering as she crawls back into bed. He’s asking her something, but she doesn’t have the brain power to answer it.

 She feels like just closes her eyes when Gaz is waking her up again. “Belle, I need you to take some of this for me.”

He presses a bottle full of red liquid into her hands and she blinks at it blearily.

“I ran across the street to the pharmacy, grabbed you more tissues as well.” He rustles in the shopping bag. “But its freezing in here, do you want me to turn the thermostat up?”

She shudders through the gulp of medicine, and now that she’s sitting a touch of rational thought is starting to creep back. “Actually, would you mind terribly starting the fire? The heat doesn’t work so well up here.”

“Aye, I can do that.” He sets the bag down, grabbing the throw blanket on the end of her bed. “Here, bundle.”

He guides her shuffling steps into her little living room, settling her on the loveseat before the fire. Starting the fire only took a couple of moments and then he was fussing around Belle, bringing more blankets and even the slippers she had left by her bed. Only once she is tucked in up to the neck, a cup of tea in hand, a plate of toast beside her, does he stop – Belle smiles up at him.

“Well, don’t you look snug.” He says, lifting Puck up onto the couch beside her. (The cat is perfectly capable of jumping up on his own. Gaz just doesn’t want to admit he’s got a sft spot for him.) Puck purrs happily, climbing onto the back of the sofa, hitting Belle with his tail as he does so.

“Why don’t you join me?” She lifts the blanket. “I happen to know you don’t have work today.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” he slides in beside her, letting her drape the blanket over him. Belle shifts, so she can lay her head against him. Wishing briefly that he had removed his leather jacket, but enjoying the coolness against her forehead.

“If I get you sick, I’ll take care of you,” she mutters. “Since you’re taking such good care of me.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” He’s quiet for a moment, thinking. “Maybe I should go grab the mistletoe, just to be sure.”


End file.
